House of Cards
by NamedBullet
Summary: DEADLIEST CATCH: Raiyne is back. This is the second works about her and her story. Richard came back and bargained for her. She went. What happened to her and will Andy ever tell the gang where she is and how to find her? WARNING: ADULT THEMES!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N; here it is. The first installment of the sequel. _

**House Of Cards**

_Chapter One_

"Hello, lovely," Hal grinned as he entered the room.

Raiyne glared as he took steps towards her…a predator…coming to destroy its prey.

"I miss you…a lot,"

Raiyne could practically see his body shaking in excitement. Droll was basically falling from his mouth onto the cold concrete floor. His hands grabbed for her. His fingers feeling greasy…she slipped out from his hold…his hands were to wet, to sweaty to keep her to him. He let out a very animal sounding growl and pounced for her. Raiyne jumped backwards and crouched down…waiting for his next move.

Hal ran for her, changing tactics, and before Raiyne could register the movement…her back was slammed against a cold wall…her shoulders felt suddenly on fire.

He licked along the left side of her face, "I want you to fight me. I want you to try and kill me. I'm going to hurt you… a lot. I'm going to rip you apart from the inside out…This is going to hurt…River…it's going to hurt a lot."

Raiyne shut her eyes as he spoke…every word making her want to fight…want to hurt him and Richard…she wanted to make them pay. That's what Hal wanted…that fire, hate, hope. He wanted to destroy that hope; the belief that somehow she could escape again. He wanted her to hurt…a lot more than physically.

"You don't know what you're doing," Raiyne mumbled as his fingers trained harshly down her front…scratching her stomach.

His movement stopped and his eyes darted to hers with a questioning look.

She smiled sweetly at him before slamming her right shoulder into his ribs.

Coughing, Hal doubled back and hunched over…holding his injured torso, "you…whore," he panted as he began to walk ungracefully around in circles.

Raiyne bent her knees and lifted her fists up…ready, "Come on, Richard. You are going to just watch?" She shouted at what appeared to be nothing. The door was bolted from the outside. There were no windows. This was a cage; a big, metal, cold and heartless cage.

Hal finally found a wall and pressed his back against it, still holding his chest, "you're stronger than you look."

"I just love this painful idea. When is it my turn?" Raiyne spat at him. Disgusting creature. A waste of oxygen.

"Now, my lovely dove. Now, it's your turn,"

Raiyne hadn't even noticed the bolt open and looked at the door as Richard stood there. Black suit…white shirt…red tie. His shoes squeaked slightly as he walked closer…slowly. His hair had changed. What once was brown had been dyed a dirty blonde. It was longer too, gelled back with as little gel as possible; small strands fell out of place and danged lifelessly past his ears, stopping as they reached his jaw.

Raiyne prepared for his hit when he stopped in front of her. She would never back down from him; never show fear…that's what he wanted. He would never get it.

"My sweet little dove, what has happened to you? Who made you have to fight? Who didn't protect you themselves? Who did such wrong to you?" His hand cupped her cheek and his fingers rubbed her skin.

Wordlessly he picked her up. Her legs danged as his arm wrapped around the back of her knees and her head rested on his chest as he pulled her closer.

"I paid for this!" Hal screamed from the wall, still in what appeared to be a lot of pain.

Richard stopped and turned slowly. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the pitiful person in front of him.

"You paid to dominate her…you failed. You wasted your own money. I told you that you were not strong enough to do such a deed. River is mine, only I can dominate her. Nobody else will ever be man enough. I suggest you look elsewhere for your kicks, Mr Winters, for my collection will dominate you faster than I can lock the door,"

Without another word, Richard carried Raiyne through corridor after corridor until stopping at a dark wood door, "get inside and take your clothes off. I will be in shortly."

Raiyne supported her weight on the floor and nodded, looking at the floor before opening the door and walking inside.

Richard shut the door and Raiyne began to remove the small amount of clothing she had one. The red lace bra fell to the floor shortly before the matching panties followed. She hopped up on the bed and rested her back on the decorated wall. Richard's room. Grey walls with a blue carpet. Her knees bent and tilted to one side as she waited. Soon he would come.

_A/N; Short but sweet. I wanted to set the scene. This is the kind of chapters you will be getting…only I will be delving and writing about the harsher sides of imagination. This is M for every reason you can think of. Call this a warning chapter as that's exactly what it is._

_If I get ANY hate mail later in this story…I will direct you back to this chapter at this point._

_On a lighter note…reviews are WELCOMED. Please let me know what you think :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N; A bit more intimate this one. It carries a warning. Rape is ahead! Read only if you want to._

House of Cards

Chapter 2

Raiyne watched and waited for Richard to appear. She expected him to come through the doors and want sex. She was ready for him. Anything he wanted, she would do. She had to do it, to survive. He would kill her if she refused him.

After about half an hour, he entered the room with a sigh. His clothes began to fall to the floor, slowly but surely. Tie, shirt, shoes, socks, trousers...Raiyne watched and waited. He was naked, stood there in all his glory. Richard was not a small man, in any way. The length and width of his cock was enough to make most women cry. Raiyne had cried, repeatedly. He caught her staring and she froze.

He slowly walked over to the edge of the bed and grinned at her, "you like something, River?"

Raiyne stared at the wall in front of her, unable to move, unable to speak. She had no idea what answer would please him.

Silently he pushed her to the other side of the bed and rolled her over to lie on her side. His arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her into him, nestling his head on her neck.

Raiyne didn't know what to do. Josh had done this with her, every night. It felt good, comforting, and safe. This didn't. This felt controlled. He was controlling her.

His breath tickled her skin, "I love you, River."

Raiyne didn't reply. What did she say? She didn't love him back, she never would. This was not where she wanted to be. She wanted to be a thousand miles away, enjoying the feeling of having Joshua Harris wrapped around her, smothering her in everything she wanted to suffocate in. She didn't know how long she had been gone. Things had gone so quickly and blended together. Richard would never tell her what day it was, or what time. Right now, she presumed it was night time, as he had come to bed. He'd never come to bed with a woman before. He always slept alone. Why was she here?

"I said I love you, River."

"I'm not River," she corrected before slamming her eyes shut and tightening her muscles...waiting...ready.

The sound of Richard chuckling made her worry. Was he amused, or really insulted?

"That's right. You're not River, are you? Fine then. Would you prefer a different name, or shall we go onto a more personal level. I love you, Raiyne."

Raiyne felt her entire body stiffen. Raiyne was not here, she was never here. Why did she correct him? Why did she fuck up so badly? What had happened to her? Had she really gotten so comfortable and confident outside of this life that it was interfering with her when she was back inside?

"Look at me," Richard instructed.

Raiyne slowly turned around in his arms and looked at him. His blonde hair was a mess. Tossed and turned in all directions, no more gel to support it. His eyes were dull, looking at her with no real life in them. What had happened to him? Raiyne had never seen him so...destroyed.

"I don't want you to fear me anymore. You are mine and always will be. I won't let anybody touch you again. I thought when you left, id enjoy trying to catch you. I didn't. I hated it. I hated trying to find you and then when i did, you rejected me. I've never felt that much pain before. It was then that i realised, you are my lovely little dove, and i need to protect you. I can love you, care for you...shower you in everything you want. I can give you the entire world, Raiyne, everything.

All you have to do is love me back," he stroked her cheek as he spoke, looking into her eyes, searching for an answer.

Raiyne just looked at him. She was meant to love him back? He had sold her to people, beaten her, raped her...and he was asking for her love? How did she forget everything that he had done? He would do it again...she was sure of it.

"I know we haven't always been this way. I know i have done things...horrible things...but we can get past them. Don't you see, Raiyne, we are perfect for each other. No more people, i promise. Just you and me,"

"I..." Raiyne truly had no idea what to say. She didn't want this! She wanted Josh; she wanted his love, his everything!

"Do not reject me, Raiyne. I found a blonde for you. I paid good money for an untouched blonde. I HATE blondes. But i got one, for you. I didn't touch her, i didn't let anybody else touch her because i wanted to show you how much i wanted and needed you back,"

"Anything you want, Richard," Raiyne whispered. There was no other choice. She had to do this. She had to say goodbye to Josh and his memory; she could never survive with them. This was her life now, she had to accept it and move on.

Richard grinned down at her. She was his! Completely and in every single way. "This is brilliant," he couldn't contain his excitement.

His hand trailed slowly across her shoulder and down to her breast. His fingers began to pull at her nipple, pulling it out and twisting it before releasing his grip. Raiyne bit her tongue to contain the whimpers of pain coursing through her body. She watched as his attention swapped from nipple to nipple until both were hard and blotchy from his assault.

Looking pleased with himself he rolled Raiyne onto her back, pushing her knees apart in the process. Resting his weight on his left elbow, his right hand ripped its way up her thigh. His nails dug into her skin slightly, leaving a bloody trail behind him. Raiyne closed her eyes tightly in an attempt to ignore the pain. It was only just starting.

His mouth attacked hers and with no argument or fight, his tongue was between her lips, assaulting hers. His hand eventually found her mound and began flicking her small bud. Raiyne jumped slightly at every flick, an involuntary action, and Richard chuckled at her movements, increasing his speed at times.

Within minutes his face was between her thighs, his teeth biting her lips and clit. Blood began to slowly trickle from the most sensitive part and he grinned up at her. Tears rolled down Raiyne's cheeks at the pain. No matter how hard she tried, they wouldn't stop. The pain continued, and so did her tears.

"Shh, I thought you liked this," Richard cooed at her, wiping the water off her face with his hand, "We'll try something else then."

He moved up the bed quickly but gracefully, slightly moving his hips in her direction. His erection looked at her until finally she opened her mouth. Hovering above her, Richard groaned as she took his member into her mouth. His hips began to slowly thrust into her as he rode the waves of pleasure she would give to him, over and over again.

Raiyne gagged slightly as his pubic bone touched her lips. Retreating, she took a mass gulp of oxygen before he rammed himself into her again.

"I love it when you gag like that," he groaned at her as he continued his assault on her mouth.

Raiyne could taste the pre-cum that came out of him and knew he was close. Working her mouth harder on him, she prayed he would hurry up. She hurt everywhere. Her breasts felt bruised and her cunt was on fire; probably because she was still likely to be bleeding.

Without warning, he pulled himself from her and worked his way back down her body, nudging her thighs apart with his knee, "we're not done yet."

Raiyne groaned inside but allowed him to position himself at her entrance. She could breathe, and at the moment, that was all she really cared about.

"This is going to feel brilliant, little dove, I can't wait to hear you scream for me," he whispered to her before slamming his hips into her.

Raiyne cried out, she couldn't stop it. Richard was far too big for her without lubrication. Fuck, sometimes he was too big for her with it. He looked down at her and smiled, enjoying her vocals.

"That's exactly what I want to hear," he began to move, roughly, fighting his way inside her, ignoring her body's rejection.

Raiyne tried desperately to stop herself fighting him, but couldn't stop it. Her body fought every movement he gave her, which caused it to hurt more. She began to scream her pain out. Tears increased their speed and her lungs began to hurt.

"This is amazing," Richard mumbled before his hands found her throat. His grip tightened as he pounded himself into her.

Raiyne couldn't breathe. His grip got tighter and tighter until she began to see stars. After hearing what she thought was a grunt, the hands were gone and she began to cough for oxygen. Her chest felt on fire and her head pounded in her ears. She felt light headed and heavy.

Richard rolled off her and pulled her into him, "that was amazing."

He nuzzled her hair as they laid down, Raiyne too weak to fight him, as he wrapped the cover around them both and shut his eyes.

Shortly after, Raiyne heard the faint sound of him snoring. Only then did she close her eyes.

_A/N; so what did you think? Good or bad? Let me know in a review *hint hint* lol._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N; So here is the new chapter. Hope you like it. We are with Raiyne again in this one. We were meant to be with Josh and the guys, but I started writing about Raiyne, so I just went with it, there is obviously more needed to be told before we progress to more. I want to rotate the chapters (eventually) so we see both sides of the story develop without taking away the reality of what Raiyne is going through. Women everyday suffer from this abuse…most die within its circles, so I want to remember the women, suffering and passed, who have experienced pain on such a high level._

_Also, I want to add, Raiyne's story is based on a true story. The experiences are the same, but the names are changed. Please remember this piece of information when reading this. _

**House of Cards**

Chapter 3

Raiyne awoke that morning to breakfast. A glass of orange juice sat beside a plate of toast with margarine, and next to that a cup of steaming coffee. She looked at the end of the bed to a sitting Richard, who was in nothing but a pair of black boxer shorts and a smile, "morning, little dove."

"Is this for me?" Raiyne asked quietly while feeling her stomach begin to beg for the food in front of her. How long had it been since she'd last eaten?

"Of course. Only the best for you, little dove. I want you healthy. No partner of mine is going to be pale and bone. You are meant to be pleasing to nobody but me, so your body will be suited to what I want it to be, not what the mass demand. I want you a little fatter, I have a whole range of size 12 clothes for you, and you will fit into them eventually. Until then, your size 6 will do. Now eat up, don't let it go cold."

Without being told twice, Raiyne snatched up a piece of toast and began to nibble her way through it. Aware of Richard's eyes on her, she slowed her eating down until he looked pleased. She finished the first piece and pointed to the second with a questioning glance at Richard. He chuckled and nodded, enjoying the look she had on her face. She looked happy, content; he wanted her to look like that more often.

Once the tray was empty, bar the china ware, Richard took her hand and led her to a door on the left hand side of the room, "in here are your clothes. Mine are in the right hand side of the room. In here you will find everything from underwear to dresses. I like everything in here so do not think something will not please me. I am likely not to be here when you wake, so get dressed and go to the kitchen, I will show you that as well, and order what you want, remember, I want you bigger, so do not feel like you have to starve yourself. Once done, you will stay confined to this building. You will not go looking for anything, nor will you explore. Now, get dressed and I will wait for you outside."

Raiyne watched as he shut the wardrobe door behind him and left her to pick what she wanted to wear. She scanned the clothes and couldn't decide. They were different sizes, ranging from a size 6 to a size 12; for when she gained weight.

She decided on a simple black with white dots for matching underwear, and a plain grey dress that covered her knees but had slim straps around her shoulders. Shrugging, she walked out and left the bedroom through the second door.

Richard lent against the doorway to the bedroom, a black suit with a white shirt and a blue tie graced his frame. Smiling at her he took her hand and began walking down the corridor, "I'm going to show you the kitchen, Raiyne, this is where you will go right after you are dressed."

Eventually Richard opened a door that led to what looked like a dining room. Tables and chairs were scattered around the room in various places and a set of double doors were at the opposite side of the room. Suddenly they opened and a man stood in front of them in a white outfit.

Raiyne took a step back and tried to stop the gasp coming out of her mouth. She had been with him, sexually, on multiple occasions. He was a friend of Pete's, or so she thought.

"Raiyne, this is Jacob. Jacob, this is Raiyne. You dare call her River and I swear, there are people out there who will pay good money for men, and I have no problem replacing you," Richard threatened with a smile on his face as he pulled out two chairs.

Jacob nodded slowly with wide eyes before looking at the floor, "what else can I get you this morning?"

"Two coffees," Richard answered before pointing to the empty chair. Raiyne sat without question.

"I drink a lot of coffee," Richard smiled at her as she sat.

Raiyne just nodded and waited for him to tell her what she was meant to do.

"If Jacob, or anybody for that matter, says anything to you, you tell me straight away. You come find me, if I'm not around, tell me that night. I will always be home in time for bed. Always."

Raiyne couldn't tell if that was a threat or a promise. Either didn't sound ideal.

"Now, I have a few things I need to do today. I will be gone for the morning and part of the afternoon. You can do whatever you want to do, except leave this building or explore the lower levels. Remember Raiyne, this is my house, and you will treat it with respect," Richard nodded his head at Jacob when he placed both steaming cups on the table and walked back into the kitchen.

"There are many things here that I think you will enjoy," he continued when they were alone again, "there is a library that should cater to everything you want to read, a gym, though I suggest you stay away from that, remember, I want you fatter. There is a pool that you can enjoy, with suits for you to wear in the locker to the left of the room and a dining room where you can eat if you wish. Jacob will fix you anything you want, so don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you," Raiyne whispered while looking down at the coffee in front of her. What else did she say? This was her life now. She would remain locked in a castle, able to look out into the world, but the world never able to reach her, with a man who thought cruelty was love. She was pretty sure she'd kill herself before he won her completely.

"Now then, it's time for me to be off. Enjoy the house, little dove, and I will see you about three this afternoon, we shall watch a movie or something together. Would that please you?" Richard stood and held his hand out for her to take. She did so and nodded at him.

"That sounds lovely, Richard."

He pulled her into him, so his lips were touching her ear, "My names Ryan."

With that he walked away, leaving Raiyne more than a little confused.

_A/N; This is to set the scene for Richard. We learn a lot more about him (and eventually Pete) so I wanted to give a little bit of information out to you, so you can roll it around and come up with all kinds of ideas…feel free to let me know those ideas! Granted it will not change the plot, but I think it would be interesting to hear your thoughts on the matter. Until next time, be safe, be happy and be true._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N; Here it is. I'm making myself write about Josh and people now, it's about fucking time we saw them!_

**House of Cards**

Chapter 4

Andy stared at the drink in front of her. She was sick of listening to the same things over and over again. Did these people not understand? She was gone!

"Seriously, Andy, where is she! She can't just leave the planet! Is it Richard you're scared of? We will protect you! Just tell us where she has gone!" Josh sounded desperate, so desperate, but still Andy would not say a word.

"I can't lose her," he held his head in his hands and sighed. Where was she and how was he ever going to find her? Why wouldn't Andy say anything?

Andy stood up and began walking out. She would not deal with this anymore. Their abuse, although they didn't mean it that way, and their constant hounding of her made her feel like she was back in the pit again, alone and scared. She sighed, alone and scared…like Raiyne was now.

"What's up?" Phil Harris asked when he bumped into Andy who was wiping at her eyes in an almost crazed way.

"Nothing," She said before looking up at him.

"It's my boy again, isn't it? Pushy little bastard," Phil smiled sadly as he pulled Andy into his frame, "can't blame the kid though, if it was you, I'd hound the devil himself until I found you."

Andy smiled and wrapped her arms around him. She was pretty sure that the feeling she had inside her belly every minute she was with the eldest Harris, was identical to the feeling Raiyne had with his eldest son.

"I just can't tell him…any of you. I know what state she will be in, I cannot allow anybody to see her that way, including herself. I know what Richard was doing when he brought Valentine with him. She's blonde, he hates blondes…it was a statement, a bribe, and she took it. Stupid girl took it." Andy began to cry. She missed Raiyne and felt sorry for her at the same time…and yet she hated her, hated her for going back with him, because if she'd had stayed, then none of this would be happening…and Valentine would have been sold to the highest bidder and live out her days, likely high on Heroine to block out the pain of sex.

Andy sighed, it was a lose lose situation either way you looked at it.

"You have your reasons for not saying anything. I don't agree with them, but I'm not about to pretend I know best either. I have never been where you are now, so as far as I'm concerned, if you think you are doing the right thing, then that's all that matters," Phil tried to console his lovely lady. She was everything he wanted and when upset, he wanted to break the sky until she felt better.

"You're only saying that because she's fucking you," Josh spat at his father from the doorway.

Phil looked at his son and shook his head. He could see the red blotchy eyes, the black bags under them, the weight loss…"I know you're upset, but you do not talk to anybody like that, let alone Andy!"

"Why? She won't do anything. She won't tell me where Raiyne is or how to get her back. I love her dad, and I can't get to her," Josh tried desperately to hold the tears, but he couldn't, they were to strong, they just began to fall, "for fuck sake," he hissed as he began to wipe them away.

"I'm doing this for her sake…and yours. You do not want to see her, not like this," Andy had never felt so sorry for something in her life. If he didn't stop soon, her willpower would break and everything would spill out of her mouth. He was lost, so lost without her.

"This is not helping anybody. Who knows what he is doing to her, I could stop it, but you won't tell me how to or where to go. I'm useless," he walked away from them both. It was clear she was never going to tell him what he wanted to hear. He was wasting not only his time…but oxygen as well.

"I feel so bad, but he doesn't understand," Andy went from upset to frustrated, why he couldn't just trust her! Believe her when she said, Raiyne was not in any position to be saved, or seen. She would have adapted by now, accepted and moved on to whatever waited for her outside that vehicle. Josh appearing would either destroy her, or destroy her.

"He loves her, of course he doesn't understand. Maybe he never will. Fuck, I don't understand, but I believe you know what you are talking about," Phil kissed her forehead and began leading them both towards his boat. At least there, it was warm.

Josh was furious. He wanted to hurt somebody, badly. Why wouldn't she just tell him where she was! He would go get her! She would be back where she belonged then, not stuck with a man who used her, and would throw her out when she was too old, too fat, too broken…he sat down on the dock…he needed her back.

Jake Harris walked over to his older brother and sat down next to him. Everybody missed Raiyne, including him.

"What do you want?" Josh bit, glaring at his company.

"Nothing, just sitting here, enjoying the fucking ice," Jake grinned as he watched his brother get more and more frustrated.

"Just leave, okay. Go sit somewhere else."

"What fun would that be? No, I think I'll just stay right here," Jake laughed and rocked to the side when Josh went to slap him up the head, "you have to be quicker than that."

"Bring it," Josh grinned.

Sig paced his wheelhouse, trying to find a way to locate his daughter. The fishing season started in just over a week, just after her birthday. He had to find a way to save her before he had to leave.

Edgar walked into the wheelhouse to see Sig pacing backwards and forwards, deep in thought.

"I'm thinking the exact same ideas,"

Sig turned around slightly shocked to see somebody there as he hadn't heard anybody before nodding and looking back down again.

"We'll think of something," Edgar tried to be positive but even his hope was faltering. Was there hope?

"I just don't understand why Andy won't say anything," Sig whispered to himself. He really couldn't understand that bit at all.

"Let's go ask her?" Edgar suggested.

"I've done that. Damn woman speaks in riddles," Sig frowned as he spoke about her before flopping down in the captain's chair. This was useless.

Edgar tried hard not to chuckle, but Sig was quite amusing when Andy was mentioned. He couldn't tell if Sig actually found her annoying, or liked her.

"What?" Sig snapped when he caught his brother staring at him.

"Nothing, you're just funny when Andy's mentioned,"

Sig nodded slowly, "damn woman."

"Come on," Edgar nudged Sig's shoulder with his own, "let's go ask her again."

Sig nodded and stood up.

Andy and Phil were in the 'Cornelia Marie's' wheelhouse. He was showing her the different controls when the two Hansen brothers walked in.

"Knock knock, captain," Sig grinned as he entered the setting.

Phil and Andy turned around and laughed, "What brings you aboard?" Phil chuckled.

"We need to speak to Andy, again," Edgar answered, coming out of hiding from behind Sig.

"I told you, I'm not going to tell you anything," Andy sighed as she leant forward against the back of the captain's chair that Phil was seated in.

"Why?" Sig asked.

Andy shook her head, "you just don't understand, Sig, and I'm running out of answers to tell you. She's not your daughter. She's Richard's girl now. You thought River dancing was bad. River is a whole different person to your little girl. She's hard, cold and a little psychotic. That's why Richard can dish out everything he wants to her and knows she'll survive it. She's strong, really strong, and every time you push, she pulls, just so you trip over yourself. River is NOT a nice person, Sig, and if you found her, you would find her, not Raiyne. I will not allow anybody to see her like that, including herself. You walk into that room, in time, you'd see Raiyne again, but then she'd see everything too, and fuck, I'm not doing that to her."

"So you're just going to leave her?"

"No. She made her choice when she left,"

"Choice? He had a fucking blonde teenager in his hands, what was she meant to do?"

"Not what she did! Don't you think I'm not grieving too! She was as close to a daughter as I've ever had. I taught her how to survive in that place, and she takes my lessons and turns them into so much more. I miss her too, Sig, but I also love her enough to leave her there."

Sig slammed his hand on the table, "this isn't good enough, Andy. Tell me where she is, or at least what she's going through,"

Andy laughed, "I'm many things, Sig Hansen, but stupid is not one of them," she took a few steps towards him, "River is probably right this minute with somebody. Is that what you want to hear? That she's miserable? Yes, she probably is, but bringing her here will not make that go away, no matter how close to Josh she was. If she comes back, their relationship will never be the same. He'll push, not realising that's what he's doing, and she'll give in, but then it's not a relationship is it. After time, he'd realise and then think he's no better than Richard, and that would rip them apart. Then who, Sig? Jake Anderson? If she wanted him, she would have had him. She didn't. You will rip your daughter's life apart."

Sig hung his head, "I can't let my daughter suffer,"

Andy sighed, "I'll make some calls, and I'll find out just what's happened to her,"

Sig nodded and suddenly embraced the woman in front of him, "thank you, Andrea, for everything you have done for my daughter. Thank you so much,"

Andy nodded and patted his shoulders, "your welcome, Sig, now please let me go,"

"Oh shit," Sig flew his body away from Andy's and turned a slight shade of red.

Andy wrapped her arms around herself and walked backwards slightly. Phil grabbed her and pulled her into him, standing up in the process.

"Shhh," he whispered in her ear as he nodded at the Hansen's before they left.

"It's okay, Andy," Phil soothed.

Andy nodded and smiled sadly, "I'm sorry,"

He turned her in his arms and kissed her forehead, "you have nothing to be sorry for."

A/N; Okay, here is the deal. I'm not posting anymore if people cannot be bothered to tell me their opinion. Why should I post my time if you cannot give me even a second thought at the end. Come on guys, I know you read this, I know you alert it, favourite it…I know you read it! *watches through window*. Spare 30 seconds and review. If you read this and have stories posted yourself…you know the feeling you get when you see you have a new review…give me a little happy too

Also…You won't get the next chapter if you don't lol.


End file.
